the last time with you
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Recuerdos de Iván de los últimos dís que paso con Antonio.  Universo Alternativo


Buenas aquí os dejo un fic que espero que os guste. Un consejo que os vendría bien es que busquéis la canción _**Fairy tail de kalafina**__ y la escuchéis mientras leéis el fic. Además de tener una caja de pañuelos al lado._

Un besazo

Pd: no me matéis al terminar de leer.

* * *

><p>Recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos, fue en una playa de Valencia cuando apenas teníamos los seis años. Yo acababa de llegar de Rusia porque a mi padre le habían ofrecido trabajo en España y habíamos ido a Valencia de vacaciones en verano. Recuerdo que me fijé en ti por que estabas jugando con una pelota de fútbol en la playa, dándo toques al balón con una gran habilidad, hasta que el balón se escapó de tus pies y vino hasta mi mientras tu caías al suelo víctima de un resvalón.<p>

-¿Me pasas el balón?-me preguntaste acercándote, recuerdo que tenías arena en el pelo.

-Claro-dije cogiendo el balón y dándotelo

-Gracias-me dijiste con una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar-me llamo Antonio, ¿y tú?

-Iván

-¿quieres jugar?-me preguntaste mientras te rascabas la mejilla con el dedo- es muy aburrido jugar al balón solo

-Pero a mi el fútbol no se me da tan bien como a ti-admití

-Entonces juguemos a otra cosa- me dijiste- espera un momento que dejo el balón y vuelvo

He de reconocer que en un principio te tomé por un tipo extraño, nunca dejabas de sonreír, pero eso era algo que me encantaba de ti. Aquella fue la mejor tarde de mi vida, y la cosa mejoró más cuando nos dimos cuenta de que nuestras familias se alojaban en el mismo hotel. Ese fue un gran verano.

Recuerdo que a la despedida casi lloramos nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos jugando a los piratas, molestando a las ancianas, jorobando al servicio del hotel, me dolía perder tu amistad, eras mi primer amigo desde que había venido a España.

Recuerdo también mi primer día de colegio, el trabajo de mi padre estaba en Madrid, así que a finales de verano nos tuvimos que ir de Valencia para comprar los libros y el uniforme, recuerdo que estaba algo nervioso, no conocía a nadie, era nuevo allí y la mitad de los niños de la clase me miraban raro y la otra mitad ni se me acercaba, temía que iba a estar solo todo el curso hasta que.

-Iván-oí que me llamabas y al girarme me encontré con tu sonrisa y tus ojos verdes mirándome

-Antonio-fue lo único que pude decir, pues te lanzaste encima mía y me abrazaste con fuerza

Desde ese día fuimos compañeros de clase y de mesa, aunque no de recreo, pues tú te ibas con Francis y con Gilbert, los cuales me tenían miedo y los que yo no aguantaba, no creía que un pervertido y un egocéntrico fueran la mejor compañía.

Después de la primaria vino la secundaria y después el bachillerato, fue durante esos dos años cuando me alegé de ti, no por que me hubieras empezado a caer mal, sino porque me sentía extraño a tu lado, vamos a ver no era normal, por muchas hormonas adolescentes que tuviese activas, el querer meterme contigo en el armario de limpieza o en algún aula vacía o en el baño y declararte como mío. Te notaba cada vez más preocupado, y cada vez que te intentabas acercar a mi yo huía, no podía estar contigo, no podía verte, ni siquiera rozarte. Quizás por eso el día de la graduación me llevaste hasta un aula vacía y allí me recriminaste el exagerado alejamiento que tenía contigo

_-Flash back-_

_se encontraban a solas en una de las aulas, no había nadie por los pasillos, todos estaban en la fiesta. Un Antonio de dieciocho años se sentó en la mesa del profesor con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, mientras Iván que permanecía de pie lo miraba._

_-¿entonces?-preguntó Antonio_

_-¿entonces que?_

_-oh vamos no te hagas el tonto, llevas un año y pico esquivándome-le recriminó de mala manera, abriendo y cerrando las piernas sin saber que Iván estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no tomarle allí mismo como muchas veces había soñado-¿me estás escuchando?_

_-L-lo siento mucho-dijo Iván dispuesto a irse-no puedo contártelo_

_-¡Espera!-no supo cuando pero Antonio se había levantado y le había cogido de la mano, su voz sonaba temblorosa-¿no ves que si no me dices nada me haces sentir fatal?_

_-Si te dijera algo me odiarías-dijo Iván sonrojado, sin mirarle-y no quiero eso._

_¡Pero es que de esta manera nos estás dañando a los dos!-le gritó, Iván se giró y vio como de aquellos ojos verdes que Renato le gustaban salían lágrimas-eres alguien muy importante para mi Iván y no quiero que te alejes._

_-Antonio-Iván le abrazó y sin poder resistirlo le besó en los labios, fue un beso tierno, apenas un roce. Cuando se dio cuenta el ruso se separó muy sonrojado._

_-lo siento-dijo muy sonrojado._

_-Iván-suspiró Antonio y apartó la mirada sonrojado-vuelve a besarme_

_-Flash Back End-_

Desde ese momento supe que me amabas igual que lo hacía yo y comenzamos a salir, aunque con la llegada de la universidad la cosa se hizo más complicada y a la vez más seria. Cuando cumplimos los veinte encontramos un piso de alquiler cerca de la universidad, nuestra casa y allí hemos permanecido hasta ahora, en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Recuerdo que la casera, a cuya hija le gustabas, nos dejó pintar el cuarto y hacer algunas reformas, te veías tan lindo con la cara manchada de pintura.

Todos los momentos a tu lado fueron como días de primavera, de verano, con un radiante sol, días por los cuales rogaba que no se terminasen.

Pero terminaron.

Nuestros días felices terminaron aquel día de septiembre cuando al subir de hacer las compras empezaste a toser sangre y tuve que llevarte al hospital, fue entonces cuando nos dieron la noticia de que tenías cáncer.

Recuerdo que me hundí, comencé a trabajar día y noche para costear la quimioterapia, no quería separarme de ti, quería estar contigo siempre, quería que el tratamiento funcionase y pudiéramos pasar nuestros días juntos; pero mis deseos no fueron escuchados, la quimioterapia solo sirvió para darte sufrimiento, apenas podías moverte tras las sesiones, yo sabía que lo hacías por mi, porque veías cuanto me esforzaba en que vivieses, pero tu ya sabías que no lo conseguirías, la quimioterapia te destrozó por dentro y llegó el día en que apenas te podías mover de la cama y decidiste que no tomarías más quicio.

Tres mases fue lo que te dio el médico de vida, tres meses que pedí de baja en el trabajo para estar contigo, cuidando de ti, viendo impotente como la vida se escapaba de tu cuerpo, tratando de no dormir por si mientras dormía tú te ibas de mi lado.

Siempre me acariciabas la cara con la mano y te esforzabas en sonreír diciéndome que todo estaba bien.

Entonces llegó la noche, aquella noche en la que me pediste que te hiciera el amor, que te amase como si fuera la última vez, recuerdo que te traté como si fueras de cristal, mientras en la radio de la vecina sonaba "besame mucho" de Andrea Bocielli, no pudimos evitar llorar. Te perdía irremediablemente.

Recuerdo que te abracé y tu pegaste tu cabeza a mi pecho, te notaba cada vez más frío.

-Iván, te quiero-me dijiste con la voz débil, te ibas a marchar- y quiero que seas feliz, no quiero que llores por mi-me decías entre lágrimas- yo seré feliz si tú lo estás, por eso quiero que busques otra persona que te quiera. Te amo Iván y estos años a tu lado han sido los mejores de mi vida. Te amo nunca lo olvides

-Antonio yo también te amo- y te bese en los labios

Cerraste los ojos en el beso y tus labios perdieron fuerza, nuestro último beso, cuando separé nuestros labios tu ya no estabas conmigo y no pude evitar llorar abrazado a ti mientras tu eterna sonrisa permanecía en tus labios.

De eso hace ya dos horas, dos horas en las que no me he apartado de ti, soy incapaz de separarme de tu lado. Sabía que el amor dolía, pero nunca me imaginé que tanto, sentía como si se me desgarrase el corazón, como si este se me partiera en mil pedazos.

-No puedo Antonio-te dije y te bese en la frente antes de separarme de ti e ir a la cocina-no puedo estar sin ti

Saque de uno de los cajones una pistola que había comprado hacia unos días cuando había notado que empezabas a irte, tenía muy claro que sin ti no quería vivir. Volví al cuarto y saque de mi mesilla un lazo rojo y un collar con una medalla de plata que tenía una frase escrita. Te puse la cadena en el cuello y ate un extremo del lazo a tu muñeca y el otro a la mía y me tumbé a tu lado. Cogí la pistola y me disparé en el pecho, sentía que ardía, era una ardor muy fuerte como si me quemasen la piel, mi sangre cubrió la sábanas, no moriría aún, la pérdida de sangre me arrebataría la vida poco a poco, igual que había hecho el cáncer con la tuya.

-Dios-recé mientras acariciaba tu sereno rostro- se que no he sido el mejor de los cristianos, pero, si en verdad eres tan bondadoso como dicen déjame ir con Antonio, deja que pase a su lado mi eternidad.

Poco a poco, y por la pérdida de sangre, mis ojos se iban cerrando, lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fue la cadena y el mensaje que tenía escrito, entonces yo también sonreí, mientras en mi mente se dibujaba aquella frase.

"_Mi querido sol ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarnos"_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, por favor no me maten ni nada por el estilo o mando a Alemania con sus perros a que os muerdan… es broma, no creo que ese quiera saber nada de mi por hacer que España le persiga con su hacha por el tema de los pepinos.<p>

Besos tomates y girasoles


End file.
